Hello Drama!
by crissyexplosion
Summary: Hello Drama is an all girl rock band that moves to the Palm Woods...the first time they meet BTR, the guys are in love, but HD's lead guitarist refuses to let her friends even hang out with the boys. Will BTR be able to win over Liz and the rest of HD?


_**A/N:** I just wanted to let you guys know that I wrote this a long time ago...like when the show wasn't even 10 episodes into the season yet...but I went through and edited it so it kinda fit more with the show now...and the only reason why just the BTR boys are in this is because I wrote it as a joke for my Drama class...we were supposed to write a 10-20 minute one act play and I was joking with my friends and said I was gonna turn my fic into a play...and then this happened...and it was just easier for me to finish this fic as a play than as an actual story...not sure if I'll write more to this or not...depends on a few things...but I do hope that you guys enjoy reading this._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR in any way, shape, or form. I also do not own the song that the boys sing towards the end. "Slow Down" belongs to The Academy Is... and Fueled By Ramen records & DecayDance records. I only own the characters Elizabeth, Samantha, Victoria, and Katherine...and not even then since they are based off of me and 3 friends._

_

* * *

_

**Elizabeth: **17, bossy, always in charge, leader/lead guitarist of Hello Drama, wants to make it big in LA.

**Samantha:** 17, shy, quiet, a reader, drummer of Hello Drama, likes the idea of making it big in LA but won't be too upset it if doesn't happen.

**Victoria: **16, loud, talkative, caring, the mother of the group, bassist of Hello Drama, wants the band to make it big in LA since she likes playing but if it doesn't happen she has other plans.

**Katherine: **16, really loud, obnoxious at times, obsessed with her hair & clothes, lead singer of Hello Drama, really wants to make it in LA. She loves singing and being on stage in front of people, though a different kind of stage may suit her better.

**Kendall: **16, leader, schemer, a bit bossy, has a relaxed attitude about everything. "Lead" singer of Big Time Rush.

**Carlos:** 16, jokester, fun loving, never goes anywhere without his hockey helmet, sings harmonies and group vocals in the band.

**Logan: **16, smart one of the group, always thinks logically, dancer of the group and also sings harmonies and group vocals, as well as solo pieces, in the band.

**James: **16, pretty boy of the group, best singer of Big Time Rush, is obsessed with his hair and constantly looking good.

At Rise:

(The girls enter the lobby of the Palm Woods.)

**Katherine:** Ohmygosh! I can't believe we're here in LA!

**Victoria:** I know, right? How lucky are we?

**Samantha: **Lucky. Really lucky. Incredibly lucky. Super incred-

**Katherine and Victoria: **(annoyed) We get it!

(Samantha shoots her two friends a glare and they glare right back. Katherine opens her mouth to say something but Elizabeth steps in.)

**Elizabeth: **Gals, stop fighting! We're living the dream! We are FINALLY going to record an album and be famous. So could you please stop fighting for two seconds so we can get settled into our new home?

**Samantha, Victoria, & Katherine:** I guess.

**Elizabeth: **Great. (smiles) Then let's head to apartment 2K!

(The girls cheer loudly, which earns them stares from the other residents in the lobby, then head for the elevator. Once they arrive on their floor, they begin talking in excited voices as they head to their room. Down the hall, a group of four boys are playing hockey. Neither group sees the other until it's too late.)

**Kendall, James, Carlos, & Logan:** WATCH OUT!

(Elizabeth catches the hockey puck in her hand and swiftly dodges the boys, who all but Kendall knock into her friends.)

**Elizabeth:** (irritated) Maybe YOU should watch out. Why are you playing hockey in the hallway anyway?

**Carlos:** (jumps up and brushes himself off) Sorry. We were just enjoying our day off and Kendall's mom told us that we weren't allowed to play hockey in the apartment since we nearly broke something last time.

**Logan: **(getting up from the floor and brushing himself off as well) We're REALLY sorry that our hockey puck nearly hit you lovely ladies. It was an honest accident.

**James: **(fixing his hair and flashing the girls a brilliant smile) Yeah. Sorry about that. But maybe you ladies would like to stop in for a drink? You know, as our way of saying sorry.

**Victoria and Katherine: **We'd love to!

(Elizabeth walks over to Kendall and harshly places the hockey puck in his open hand.)

**Elizabeth: **(to James, without taking her eyes off Kendall) No thanks. We have to get settled in our apartment and that will take up most of our day. Sorry boys.

(Elizabeth then continues down the hall to 2K.)

**Kendall:** (looks down at the hockey puck then at the girls and his friends) Is she always that cold?

**Victoria:** Not usually. She's just really serious about this music thing and won't let anything get in her way.

**Carlos:** Music thing? Is she a singer?

**Katherine: **Not really. She plays the guitar in our band. We recently signed with Rocque Records and it's been Liz's dream since she was 15 to play in a band and become famous.

**Logan:** (becoming intrigued) Did you say you just signed with Rocque Records?

**Samantha:** Yes. Why?

**Logan: **We're signed with Rocque Records too!

**Kendall: **We're Big Time Rush. I'm Kendall. This is James, Carlos, and Logan. Welcome to the Palm Woods.

**Victoria:** Nice to meet ya. We're Hello Drama. I'm Victoria, this is Katherine, Samantha, and our friend that stormed off is Elizabeth.

**Logan: **It's a pleasure to meet you. (Logan shakes Victoria's hand) Are you sure you don't want to come in for a soda or something?

**Samantha: **(speaking before Victoria can say yes) Thanks but we really do need to unpack and get settled in our apartment. Maybe another time. Bye! (Samantha gives the boys a smile then walks down the hall to 2K.)

**James:** Ladies? (he gives them another dazzling smile)

**Victoria: **Like Sam said, we need to unpack. Bye guys. Maybe we'll see you around!

(Victoria starts to walk down the hall then comes back, grabs Katherine by the wrist and drags her down the hall. Katherine doesn't bother struggling, but she does give James a flirty smile before the girls disappear into their apartment.

The boys crowd around Kendall and look at him with waiting stares.)

**Kendall:** What? What's with the looks?

**Logan:** You like that girl Elizabeth don't you?

**Kendall: **Yeah and? You like Victoria, and don't lie Logan. You're a bad liar and I could tell from the way you were flirting with her that you have a thing for her.

**Logan: **(becoming a little defensive) So maybe I do. What are you gonna do about it?

**Kendall: **Nothing. Just like I'm going to do nothing about Elizabeth. You heard what her friends said; she's taking the band thing serious. That means she's not looking for a boyfriend, which means I don't stand a chance. Remember how well that worked out when I went out with Jo? Logan with Camille? Carlos and Stephanie?

**James:** (throwing an arm around Kendall's neck) Kendall, Kendall, Kendall. When are you ever going to learn? You could have her if you tried hard enough.

**Carlos:** (ignoring Kendall's comment and trying to encourage his friend) Yeah Kendall! You're the man when it comes to girls!

**Kendall:** (stepping away from James) Thanks guys but I think I'm gonna follow Elizabeth's footsteps and just focus on the music.

**Logan:** (deciding that Kendall may be right) Good idea. Let's throw around some ideas before we head into the studio tomorrow.

(Logan ushers Kendall into their apartment, 2J, and slams the door shut. Carlos and James look at each other and exchange a look.)

**James: **You thinking what I'm thinking?

**Carlos: **That no matter what, we're gonna make Katherine and Samantha our girlfriends?

**James: **Bingo! Let's head down to the pool now so we can figure out a great plan.

(Carlos grins and the two head to the elevator and down to the pool area to try to come up with a plan to impress the girls of Hello Drama.)

(In apartment 2K, Elizabeth is in the room she's sharing with Samantha and unpacking her things. She makes sure to place her prized Gibson guitar on a stand in the corner.

After she finishes unpacking, she grabs the guitar, sits on her bed and starts to play the song that always calms her down. As she really gets into the song, Samantha walks in but is unnoticed by Elizabeth.)

**Samantha: **What are you so stressed out about now? (Elizabeth stops the song suddenly, hitting a wrong note on the guitar. She looks up at her friend and Samantha stares back.) Well?

**Elizabeth: **Nothing. (Elizabeth turns her back on Samantha and begins to play again)

**Samantha:** (moving more into the small room) You can't lie to me Lizzie, I've known you since 7th grade. I know that whenever you play THAT song, something is bothering you. So spill, what is it?

**Elizabeth:** (turning back to face her friend) That blonde kid with the blue-green eyes. He looked so much more sincere about what had happened in the hallway than the other three. But I know I shouldn't be thinking about that because we came to LA to work on our album and become famous.

**Samantha:** (sitting down next to Elizabeth on her bed) Liz, we can take our time with the album, but a guy like Kendall...well, he won't always be there.

**Elizabeth:** (getting serious) No. We came here to do a job and that's what we're going to do. Those boys CAN wait, and if they don't, well they just lost out on some awesome dates.

**Samantha:** (sighing) Okay, fine Liz. If that's how you're going to play this ridiculous game then I'm out. Tori and Rin are down at the pool already since they finished unpacking. I'm going to head out and join them now. If you want to join us, you're more than welcome too. But PLEASE don't stay cooped up in this room. Remember how well that turned out back home in Wisconsin?

(Elizabeth turns away from Samantha again and the other girl exits with a sigh. Elizabeth turns back around just in time to hear the front door slam close. She sighs then turns her attention back to her guitar.)

(Carlos and James are lounging out by the pool talking with Victoria and Katherine. Carlos and Victoria are having an innocent conversation while James and Katherine are flirting with each other. Samantha appears and joins the four of them at their small table.)

**Carlos and Victoria:** Hey!

**Samantha: **Hey. (She sees James and Katherine and shakes her head) Have they no shame?

**Carols:** Not really. As soon as James has eyes for a girl, he goes all out. (He moves closer to Samantha) Victoria was telling me about herself, mostly how she loves to cook. What do you like to do in your spare time, Samantha?

**Samantha:** You can call me Sam and hobbies? Hmmm...well I do enjoy drawing, especially random little comic books. But it's nothing special. Drumming is a better talent anyway.

**Carlos:** You don't sound so convinced on that. Why?

**Samantha:** I don't know. Maybe because Liz is the real reason I drum. I mean, I'd always wanted to play the drums and I was good at it, but I never really wanted to turn it into a profession. I've always enjoyed drawing more.

**Carlos: **Why don't you tell that to Elizabeth then? I mean, if she's a true friend, she'll understand right?

**Victoria:** (laughs a forced laugh) No she won't. I tried telling her how I really wanted to pursue culinary and she was ready to kick me out of the band. The only thing that stopped her was Sam managing to calm her down and telling her to think rationally. Like I said earlier, Liz is serious about this.

(Logan and Kendall enter and spot their friends hanging out with 3/4 of Hello Drama. The two boys make their way over to the rest of the group, with Logan sitting near Victoria.)

**Logan: **Still going on about that friend of yours?

**Victoria: **Yes, but I think it's time for a new subject.

**Logan:** What shall we talk about then dear Victoria?

**Victoria:** Please call me Tori. Victoria is so formal and just feels weird.

**Logan:** (laughs) Okay then, Tori. What shall we discuss?

**Kendall:** (wanting to join in the conversation) Hockey and what a great sport it is.

(The rest of the group, minus James and Katherine, groan) Well it is.

**Samantha: **Funny that you say that, cause Liz is a hockey player herself.

**Kendall: **(suddenly becoming interested) Really now? Hey, where did you say you were from again?

**Victoria: **We didn't. But we're from Wisconsin. One the coldest places in the continental US ever.

**Carlos:** No way, Minnesota is WAY colder than Wisconsin.

**Samantha:** Not true. Wisconsin is in fact colder than Minnesota. I've looked it up.

**Logan:** Then you'll also know that Minnesota and Wisconsin are about the same weather-wise. Though there are a few instances where one state is colder than the other, most of the time they are at the same temperature.

**Samantha: **(pulls out her phone and messes with it quickly before looking surprised she has met an intellectual match) Wow...I...I'm stumped. (she meets Logan's gaze) I honestly have nothing to say to that because you're right.

**Katherine:** (having heard that someone finally matched Samantha) Whoa. Wait. Hold on. Did I just hear Sam say that Logan was RIGHT?

**Victoria:** (just as surprised as her friend) Yeah...that's never happened before has it? (Samantha and Katherine shake their heads)

**Kendall: **(wanting to change the subject) Okay, so back to hockey. You said your friend Elizabeth loves it right?

**Samantha, Katherine, and Victoria: **Yup!

**Kendall:** (grinning like a mad man) Awesome. Think you could get her to meet me out here tomorrow?

**Samantha:** When exactly tomorrow?

**Kendall:** Mid-evening. I have a feeling both of our bands are going to be in the studio during the day.

**Katherine:** Oh yeah, huh? Dang...

**Victoria:** What are you sad about? You love singing!

**Katherine: **Yeah but that means I won't get to see James for a few hours!

**James:** Hey, it's okay. (James places a hand on Katherine's shoulder) We'll all catch a ride together to and from the studio. (James flashes Katherine a smile that melts her heart)

**Carlos:** (suddenly inspired and extremely excited) Hey! I think I know of a way that we could spend time together at the studio!

**James, Kendall, Logan, Katherine, Samantha, & Victoria: **What is it?

**Carlos: **What if Hello Drama and Big Time Rush work on a song together? (At that moment, Elizabeth appears in the pool area and approaches the group, wanting to join in on their conversation. But having heard Carlos' suggestion, her attitude changes.)

**Elizabeth:** (in her serious/angry tone of voice) Not going to happen. Not today, tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. Not even months from now. Never. Hello Drama will NEVER record a song with Big Time Rush. End. Of. Discussion. (She looks at her friends) Let's go. Gustavo wants us at the studio in half an hour to work on some demo songs for the executives of the record company to listen to. (She storms out and her friends slowly rise from their seats.)

**Victoria:** Bye guys. It was nice talking to you. (she gathers her things then leaves)

**Samantha:** It was really great talking to you guys, especially you Carlos. (she gathers her things then leaves)

**Katherine: **Man! I'm tired of being pushed around by Liz. I didn't even want to do this stupid thing in the first place. Neither did Tori or Sam! (Katherine looks at the guys, gives James a small smile, then leaves)

**Kendall: **Did you guys just hear what I did?

**Logan: **That 3/4 of Hello Drama doesn't really want to be famous?

**Kendall:** Exactly. (grins) Boys, I think I may have just figured out a way for all of us to make the girls of Hello Drama our girlfriends.

**Carlos: **So you're not going to give up on that evil witch of a lead guitarist?

**Kendall, James, & Logan:** CARLOS!

**Carlos:** (shrugging) Well she is.

**James:** Not the point right now. You were saying Kendall?

**Kendall: **Tomorrow evening, I'm going to break through Elizabeth's cold exterior with a friendly game of hockey.

**Logan: **That's it? That's your great plan?

**Kendall: **You got any better ideas genius?

**Logan:** No, but-

**Kendall:** Didn't think so. Now let's head back to the apartment. We need to make a plan to make sure Elizabeth doesn't blow me off like she always does.

(James, Logan, and Carlos smile at their fearless leader. The four then gather their things and head back to apartment 2J to create a plan.)

(The next evening, Elizabeth is sitting out by the pool with her acoustic guitar. She is playing a brand new song and is oblivious to everything around her.

Kendall enters, sees her and walks over to her. He is wearing his hockey jersey that he used to wear back in Minnesota.)

**Kendall:** Hello there. (Elizabeth looks up, sees Kendall, then goes back to her guitar) Well anyway, I was just wondering if you would like to play a friendly game of hockey with me?

**Elizabeth:** (not taking her eyes off of her guitar) No thanks.

**Kendall:** Are you sure? Because I heard from a little birdie that you really enjoy hockey and I figured, what better way for two label mates to bond?

**Elizabeth:** (looking up) And take the chance of nearly getting hit in the head with another hockey puck? No thanks. I'd rather sit here and play my guitar. Alone. (turns back to her guitar)

**Kendall:** (becoming upset) Hey, what's your problem? I mean, I get that you're serious about this music thing, but you're a kid! The hardest part of this job is already done! You're signed to a record company! Yeah, you need to make an amazing record, but come on! Have some fun! Stop trying to act older than you are and stop bossing your friends around!

**Elizabeth:** (standing up and getting in Kendall's face) Look you, my problem is simple. It's you and your stupid "band." You're not even a real band because you don't play any instruments. You and your friends are a boy band and that's all you'll ever be. And yeah, I may be a kid now but I'll be 18 really soon and then I'm going to _really _be in charge of my friends. You know, the ones you just said I boss around? (Elizabeth goes to turn away but quickly turns back to face Kendall once more) Oh and here's some more information for your little tiny boy band brain, I promised their parents that I would look out for them while we were in LA and I'm not going to break that promise. Ever. Got it? (She picks up her guitar and starts to walk away but stops and turns to face Kendall again) And if you think you and your little boy band are going to get the girls of Hello Drama to be your girlfriends, think again blondie. (With that, Elizabeth storms out of the pool area)

**Kendall:** (to himself) Man, she sure does that a lot.

(On that last line, Katherine appears and takes Elizabeth's now empty pool lounge chair)

**Katherine:** Who does what a lot now?

**Kendall: **(turning to Katherine) Your bi-polar lead guitarist storms out of places quite a lot.

**Katherine:** Oh yeah. (places her sunglasses on even though the sun is setting) Funny thing is she really wasn't like that back home. She was a lot more relaxed, then we got signed and everything kind of fell apart.

**Kendall: **(sitting on the edge of Katherine's lounge chair) What do you mean?

**Katherine:** I really shouldn't be telling you this because Liz will KILL me but whatever. She's been pissing me off lately anyway so I can deal with another "band meeting." (Katherine takes in a breath then lets it out and stares Kendall in the eyes) Okay so back home in Wisconsin, Liz was OBSESSED with hockey. It was her favorite sport but she knew that there was no way she could ever play for a professional hockey team so she asked her parents for a guitar for her 15th birthday. Needless to say, her parents granted her that wish and the rest is well, pretty much history. About a year after she got her guitar, Liz recruited Sam then Tori and I. Tori kind of dragged me into this but I went along with it anyway, not thinking that any of us were taking it seriously. Now here we are nearly 2 years later and the only one who has their heart in it anymore is Liz.

**Kendall:** Why though? Why is she so set on becoming famous?

**Katherine: **I've spent nights wondering that same thing and I've still yet to come up with a good answer, but I did come up with something. (Kendall motions for her to go on) Well, I think Lizzie really wants to be famous to get her mother's attention. Her mom left her, her siblings, and her dad when she was about 5 or 6 and since she's done everything she could to get her mom's attention...at least that's what I heard from Sam...like I said, I've spent nights wondering what Elizabeth's real motive is. (Suddenly her phone goes off and she sighs) I've got to go. The Queen is calling a band meeting. My guess is this time she's going to forbid us from even saying 'Hi' to you guys. Later Kendall!

(Katherine walks off and leaves Kendall to think about everything he has just learned.)

(Kendall bursts into apartment 2J and is nearly run over by Samantha and Victoria, who are in a rush to leave the apartment. Kendall walks to the living room and sees his friends in a huddle.)

**Kendall:** Guys! I think I have a really good plan this time!

**Carlos:** (not looking at his friend) Yeah, cause you're last plan went so well.

**Logan:** (looking up enough to motion that Kendall join them) We just found out some interesting things about Elizabeth.

**Kendall:** Really now? Because I did too. Wait...is that why Sam and Tori were here?

**James:** Yup. Apparently, Elizabeth wasn't always so...mean. She used to be actually be nice. Hard to believe, huh?

**Kendall:** Okay. I already knew that, what else?

**Carlos: **She's a sucker for guys that play the guitar!

**Logan:** And if a guy plays her favorite song for her, she'll melt. But according to Sam and Tori, no guy has ever played her favorite song for her because no one could figure it out. Luckily for us, Elizabeth's friends were kind enough to share what her favorite song is.

**Kendall:** Awesome. (grinning) So what is it? And how long is it going to take me to learn?

**Logan: **You already know it. Now grab your guitar and let's head down to the pool.

**Kendall:** Um, why?

**James:** So you can sing and play from below their balcony. Duh dude! (Kendall goes to hit James in the back of the head but James dodges) Do NOT touch the hair man!

Carlos: GUYS! Can we please go sing to the girls now before they can't stall the crazy witch anymore? (He holds Kendall's acoustic in his hands)

(Kendall grabs his guitar from his friend and the four boys quickly exit the apartment)

(Elizabeth is in apartment 2K waiting for her bandmates to show. When they do show, they sit on the couch in front of her and sit quietly, preparing for a long speech from their leader. Elizabeth suddenly has a change of heart when she sees how her friends act and she can't help but think of Kendall's words from earlier. With a resigned sigh, Elizabeth opens up to her friends.)

**Elizabeth:** Girls, I know I've been really mean and rude these last couple of days and I just want to apologize.

**Samantha, Victoria, Katherine:** WHAT?

**Elizabeth: **(being truly sincere) I'm sorry. I've been trying to force the music out of you, and me, and I see that it's not working. In all honesty, I've just been trying to get us to get our music out there so my mom might hear it and maybe want something to do with me.

**Victoria:** Aw. Sweetie, come here. (Victoria stands up and the hug) You shouldn't do this music thing in hopes of your mom wanting something to do with you. You should do it because it's something that you love doing and you want to share it with as many people as possible.

**Elizabeth: **(pulls away from the embrace) Girls, I've been a real bitch the past couple days, haven't I (the other girls look at each other then back at Elizabeth) You don't have to answer cause I already know the answer to that. Anyway, I've been thinking and maybe we- (Elizabeth stops as she hears the sound of an acoustic guitar coming from outside. She walks out to the window and sees the boys of Big Time Rush standing below the girls' balcony. The rest of the group joins her and and looks down at the four boys singing a very familiar song.)

**Kendall:** _Close the door and take the stairs. Up or down? Ups and downs. And don't pretend you've never been there._

**James: **_You kiss me like an over dramatic actor who's starving for work, with one last shot to make it happen._

**Logan:** _You've won the role, you've played your part, you've been cordially invited. But I'm not impressed, and I'm definitely not excited._

**Carlos:** _'Cause the film runs a shallow budget, and the writer's subject script isn't any deeper._

**Kendall:** _So dive right in...Hollywood hills and suburban thrills, hey you, who are you kidding? I'm not_ _like them. I won't buy in._

**Carlos, James, and Logan: **_Hollywood hills and suburban thrills, hey you, who are you kidding?_ (Kendall joins them) _Don't quit till 47. Then we'll turn it up and we'll play a little faster._ (Kendall begins to play his acoustic a little faster)

**Kendall: **_Take back everything you ever said. You never meant a word of it. You never did. Take back everything you said. You never meant a word of it. You never did._ (Kendall plays the guitar for a bit more then goes into the last part of the song) _Hollywood hills and suburban thrills, hey you, who are you kidding? I'm not like them. I won't buy in._ (Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan bow as Samantha, Victoria, and Katherine applaud them.)

**Elizabeth: **(giving the guys a suspicious look) Okay, what's your deal boys?

**Carlos: **You girls are!

**James: **All we're asking for is ONE chance!

**Logan:** If things don't go well, we can still be friends because you all seem like some pretty awesome ladies.

**Kendall:** But most of all, I know that's you're favorite song to sing when you're feeling stressed Liz! It also helps you concentrate and focus when you're working on new material, right?

**Elizabeth: **Yeah! How'd you figure that out anyway with your lame boy band brain? (Kendall grins and he and his friends look up to the balcony at Elizabeth's friends) You guys told them?

**Victoria:** Liz, we love you but you've been WAY too serious about this. So we teamed up with the boy band to try to help you bring you back down to earth.

**Katherine: **Yeah. We really appreciate this Lizzie but well, we don't want to do it if you're going to be all mean and nasty all the time.

**Samantha:** Plus, it's been a while since you've gone out so GO OUT WITH HIM ALREADY BEFORE I THROW MY SHOE AT YOU!

**Elizabeth:** (smiling at her friends then down at Kendall) Hey! Boy band dork! Wanna go grab some dinner? And maybe catch a movie?

**Kendall: **(grinning like no tomorrow) The name's Kendall! And sure!

(Elizabeth quickly hugs her friends then exits the apartment. Kendall hands his guitar to Logan and goes to meet Elizabeth.)

**James: **Well now what do we do?

**Katherine: **I think we should start working on a duet song!

**Logan:** Good idea! Where should we work though?

**Victoria: **Up here! DUH! We have our instruments here already so we can work the music and the lyrics at the same time.

**Samantha: **And maybe we could order some pizza too?

**Carlos:** I'M IN! (He runs inside and up to the girl's apartment. The remainder of the group laughs)

**James: **We'll be right up ladies!

**Logan:** Yeah. We're gonna grab some drinks first. See you in a few. (James and Logan wave good-bye to the girls then disappear inside. The girls sigh with content and walk back inside their apartment.)

**Samantha: **I can't believe that in the two days we've been here we've meet four cute boys that just happen to be our label-mates, Liz went super-serious music person on us, we teamed up with four hockey kids-gone-pop-stars to help bring our friend back to reality, and are now inviting them to have dinner with us while we work on a duet song.

**Katherine:** It is weird. (She plops herself down onto the sofa) But at the same time, everything just seems right now. Like, I'm actually okay with doing this whole band thing now. I mean, I can always do my acting thing on the side right? Look at Jared Leto!

**Victoria: **(laughs at Katherine) Sure thing, Rin! Anyway, I feel the same. Why is it now that Liz is okay, everything just seemed to fit into place?

**Samantha: **I don't know. Maybe because she's the leader and drama just follows her? But once everything is okay with her, everything is okay with everyone who was involved in the drama?

(The girls look at each other and smile in agreement, then grin.)

**Samantha, Victoria, & Katherine:** (mimicking the Animaniacs "Hello Nurse!") HELLO DRAMA! (They then burst into a fit of giggles as they hear a knock on their door.)

* * *

_So? What did you guys think? Reviews would be nice but are not required. I'll be happy just knowing that this fic/play is read._

_-CrissyExplosion  
_


End file.
